Baby Don't Cry
by che24
Summary: Jika aku bilang aku akan tetap menjadi diriku seperti ini, jika aku tidak menjadi laki-laki baik, jika aku tetap tidak sabaran apa kau akan tetap bersamaku? / Itu WuFan ge yang aku kenal. WuFan ge yang akan egois akan diriku, WuFan ge yang tidak ingin berbagi sesuatu yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya / songfict So Baby Don't Cry by Ukiss [oneshot] / Rated: T / KrisTao / TaoRis


_**So baby don't cry, so baby don't cry**_

_**So baby don't cry, so baby don't cry**_

_**Baby don't cry baby don't cry**_

_**.**_

_**Will you tell me everything**_

_**Without leaving anything out?**_

_**(Why you leave me now) Tell me**_

_**Don't make excuses — I know you**_

_**Look at me when you talk**_

.

.

.

Aku memandangmu yang kini tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Seulas kalimat yang baru saja kau ucapkan membuatku terdiam. Semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu tidak mengerti dan masih mencoba untuk memahami apa makna kalimatmu itu.

"Hiks—" suara tangisanmu yang aku yakin coba kau tahan tetap lolos dari bibir peachmu. "A... aku tidak ingin seperti ini ge, ta— tapi—"

Keheningan kembali hadir saat ini, selain suara isak yang mati-matian kau tahan —setidaknya kau mencobanya— hanya helaan napas dari dua pasang paru-paru —paru-paruku dan paru-parumu.

Otakku terasa menemui jalan buntu tidak bisa berpikir apapun, mengapa, bagaimana, lalu apa? Semua terasa hilang dari akalku yang aku paksa untuk tetap berpikir.

"Gege bicaralah," kau merenggut kemeja bagian depan yang aku kenakan, kepalamu masih tertunduk.

Aku masih terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapanmu itu.

Kurasakan bebean di dadaku, aku melihatmu menyandarkan keningmu di dadaku. Bahumu masih bergetar, aku tahu kau sudah tak lagi menahan semua emosi yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini.

"A–aaku tidak ingin pergi gege.. a–aku ingin dengan gege.." suaramu masih terdengar parau di sela isak tangis yang belum juga reda.

"Kalau begitu tetap di sini," akhirnya satu kalimat pendek berhasil aku ucapkan.

Kau mendongkak menatapku bingung. Tanganku kutangkkupkan pada wajahmu yang basah karena air matamu. Apa aku yang menyebabkanmu menangis?

Ibu jariku mengusap buliran air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata yang biasanya berbinar saat bersamaku, kenapa sekarang mata indahmu ini mengeluarkan kristalnya?

"Ta—tapi..."

Aku menumpukan keningku pada keningnya, tingginya yang lebih pendek dariku membuatku sedikit membungkuk. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Kalau begitu tetap bersamaku _baby," _gumanku.

Samar aku masih mendengar isakanmu. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu ketika mengucapkan akan pergi dariku.

"Jangan pergi dariku aku mohon—" ini pertama kalinya aku memohon.

Pemuda manis di hadapanku kini menerjangku memelukku sangat erat, seolah ia tak ingin melepaskanku. Aku sepertimu jua _baby_ aku tak ingin melepaskanmu.

"_Will you tell me everything without leaving anything out?" _bisikku tepat di telinganya. Bahumu semakin bergetar hebat menumpahkan semua tangisanmu, tak memikirkan apakah air matamu akan surut dan tak bisa kembali lagi.

"Dui bu qi—"

"_Look at me when you talk,_ Taozi"

.

.

.

.

**Title: Baby Don't Cry**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: WuFan - Tao**

**Warning: Boys Love, typo, WuFan POV, failed songfict**

**Aku — WuFan | Kau — Tao**

.

.

.

**.**

_**So baby don't cry baby tell me why**_

_**You leave me tonight you leave me tonight**_

_**So baby don't cry baby tell me why**_

_**You're the one who's leaving**_

_**You're the one who dumped me**_

.

.

Kini aku sudah menarikmu untuk duduk di pangkuanku di sofa putih yang ada di pojok ruang tengah di appartementku. Appartement yang aku siapkan untuk kehidupanku kelak dengan dirimu dan aku masih berharap kelak aku memang hidup bersamamu.

Kau masih menangis, terisak dengan kepala yang kau sembunyikan di ceruk leherku. Bisa aku rasakan air matamu yang jatuh di sepanjang kulit leherku.

"Sssst... jangan menangis Taozi, aku hanya ingin penjelasanmu mengapa mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku tahu dirimu aku mohon jangan menangis," kueratkan pelukanku di lingkar pinggangnya. Daguku bertumpu pada kepalanya.

Aku mencoba melihat wajahnya yang seketika menjadi sembap setelah ia menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin pisah dengan WuFan ge," dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aku tahu itu, karena itu aku tahu dirimu tidak mungkin memilih jalan ini jika bukan karena alasan yang mengharuskanmu, mewajibkanmu, memaksamu untuk meninggalkanku.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, baby," pintaku memaksa matamu menatap mataku.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku dalam retina kelammu, retina sekelam malam, sehitam mimpi buruk jika orang tidak mengenalmu, segelap ruangan sunyi yang memberikan ketenangan jika orang telah mengenalmu.

"Mama—" kau membuka kembali belah bibir peachmu, mengucapkan sosok yang ada di benakmu.

Aku masih menunggumu melanjutkan ucapanmu, ada apa dengan mamamu? Bukankah aku sudah mengenalnya? Bukankah beliau sudah merestui kita?

"Mama– menyuruhku untuk bertunangan dengan anak rekan bisnis Papa yang ada di Kanada."

Kau sontak menunduk dan kembali memelukku erat, memelukku seerat saat aku mengatakan akan meninggalkanmu jika kau nakal —itu hanya gertakanku, aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu.

Namun—

Saat ini kau yang akan pergi meninggalkanku, begitu kan?

"Aku tidak mau —hiks, aku tidak mau, aku hanya mau dengan WuFan ge."

Pendengaranku masih menangkap gumanan penuh penolakan dari bibirmu.

Aku juga tidak ingin.

Aku membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat, "Aku juga tidak mau _baby,"_ bisikku. "Aku tidak bisa melalui hariku tanpa dirimu setelah aku bertemu denganmu."

Ku rasakan kemejaku dan dasiku yang masih melingkar di leherku —karena aku memang baru saja pulang dari kantor yang membuatku stress— mulai basah karena kau kini menumpukan keningmu di dadaku.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu, aku tidak ingin jadi anak yang durhaka gege, aku tidak berani melawan Mama," isakkanmu seolah menjadi bilah pisau yang baru saja diasah oleh jagal sapi untuk menyembelih sapi-sapi gendut itu.

Isakkanmu menyakitiku.

Kau yang _akan_ meninggalkanku _baby_ —meski bukan karena keinginanmu sendiri, karena keinginanmu adalah bersamaku. Aku tahu itu

Lalu kenapa kau yang menangis lebih hebat dari diriku? Bahkan diriku tak bisa menangis karena rasa shock yang menderaku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumanku masih memelukmu, sesekali mencium puncak kepalamu. Helai surai legammu menggelitik kulit wajahku, memberikan sedikit ketenangan dan celah saat aku ingin menggunakan otakku.

Kurasakan bahunya mulai berhenti bergetar, masih menyisakan isak tangis.

"Apapun, lakukan apapun aku mohon, culik aku, nikahi aku atau mungkin —" kau mendongkak menatap pada iris coklat milikku, aku hanya berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang ingin aku salurkan.

"—nodai aku, dengan begitu aku tak mungkin mencampakkanmu."

Aku tersedak ludahku.

Kau gila.

Menodaimu, itu ada diurutan terakhir hal yang akan aku lakukan. Apa kau tidak paham aku sangat mencintaimu hingga mau kutenggelamkan diriku di lautan kutub selatan karena terlalu lemah akan cintaku padamu.

Aku menatapmu mencoba mencari sepenggal keraguan akan ucapan gilamu yang baru saja kau ucapkan.

Aku tidak menemukannya, pergi kemana pikiran warasmu sayang?

Aku memeluknya, mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang bisa menahanmu terus di sisiku selain usul konyolmu itu. Aku akan memikirkan berbagai cara agar membuatmu menjadi tahanan abadi dalam kehidupanku, tapi bukan dengan menodaimu. Menodaimu akan terasa wajar ketika kau benar-benar menjadi milikku, dan leksikon menodai itu akan kuganti dengan menikmati.

Yah... jika waktunya sudah tepat aku akan menikmati hidangan terakhir yang membuat semuanya menelan saliva iri. Biarkan aku menikmatimu pada waktunya bukan dengan cara ini.

Aku mengusap punggungnya.

"Berikan aku waktu Taozi, jangan berpikir tentang menodai, kau tahu itu kata yang sangat buruk untuk didengar bahkan untuk laki-laki tidak baik sepertiku."

Dia mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukanku.

"Gege—" aku membiarkanmu menarik napas panjang, memberikan jeda pada kalimat yang ingin kau sampaikan. "Aku jadi teringat pertama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku perlahan, membentuk senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

_**Rewind, rewind — going back**_

_**To the day when we first met**_

_**I want to start again — I really don't want it to be like this**_

_**Come on, come on, what's so great about that guy?**_

_**Does he love you more than I do? (singing oh oh oh)**_

_**.**_

_**So baby don't cry, look into my eyes you know that**_

_**I love you don't tell me good bye**_

_**Why do you wanna walk away**_

.

.

"Itu sudah hampir tiga tahun yang lalu kan?" tanyaku menghirup aroma yang menguar dari setiap helai rambut legammu.

Kau mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau tidak salah saat kita bertemu pertama kali empat tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku sedang tersesat di kampus," gumanmu mengingat saat saat pertama kita bertemu.

Aku mengangguk, "Memang kita bertemu pertama kali di kampus kan? Aku tidak paham bagaimana mungkin anak berusia hampir 19 tahun tersesat di kampus."

Kau memukul pelan lenganku yang masih mengurung dirimu dalam pelukanku. Bibirmu mengerucut kesal membuatku mengecup bibir tak bersalah itu sekilas.

Perlahan wajahmu merona saat aku mencium cepat bibirmu.

"Kampus kita sangat besar wajar aku tersesat," gumanmu penuh dengan rasa sebal.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhannya itu.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan baby, fakultas seni jauh dari fakultas ilmu budaya. Aku tidak tahu bagaima kau bisa tersesat hingga di fakultasku," aku sangat senang menggodamu, kau pasti akan mengerucutkan bibirmu dan mengomel dengan nada pelan.

"Sudahlah lupakan hobi tersesatku itu, apa gege ingat pertama kali mengajakku kencan?" tanyamu membuatku kini menatapnya tajam.

Oh ayolah itu hal paling memalukan tapi— paling menyenangkan juga.

Kau sudah terkikik geli saat ini, kau pasti sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua kepingan memori tentang kencan pertama kita.

"Aku ingat saat itu gege mencari tips di buku '100 cara sukses kencan pertama' huahahahahah..." kau tertawa keras tanpa ada penghalang.

Kau bahagia huh? Bahagia karena dengan bodohnya buku contekan kencan itu terjatuh dari tasku saat mengajakmu kencan dan kau mengambilnya kan?

Aku mencubit dua pipimu ke arah berlawanan, mencoba menyuruhmu berhenti tertawa —menertawakanku lebih tepatnya.

"Hua.. huaa.. huaahaaahuaaaahaaa.."

Kau masih saja tertawa mengabaikan rasa sakit karena cubitanku.

"Diamlah Taozi," ujarku seraya membekap mulutmu.

"Ummm ummm ummm—" kau berusaha melepaskan bekapanku.

"Issh.. lepaskan ge," ujarmu menyingkirkan telapak tanganku yang membekap mulutmu. Lalu kau membawa kedua lenganku untuk memeluk pinggangmu lagi seperti semula.

Masih ingin kupeluk, huh?

"Gege saat itu lucu sekali, aku kira gege playboy yang biasa mengajak kencan gadis-gadis cantik," ujarmu seraya mendongkak menatapku.

Aku menghela napas lemah, aku akan lemah jika kelemahanku ditertawakan oleh kekasih polosku.

"Aku memang biasa jika berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik Taozi—"

Raut wajahmu mengeras, awalnya rona merah karena tawa baru saja kunikmati kini menghilang tanpa menyisakan pias sedikit pun. Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau cemburu?

"—tapi itu pertama kalinya aku mengajak pemuda manis untuk kencan baby," aku mengecup pipimu.

Mengecup bagian-bagian wajahmu telah menjadi candu untukku.

Ucapanku tadi memberikan efek yang signifikan pada rona wajahmu. Rona merah jambu itu kembali muncul. Aku memang menyanjungmu.

"Apa kau ingat ciuman pertama kita?" bisikku dengan suara rendah aku tahu itu akan semakin membuatmu merona.

'Kluuk'

Perlahan aku melihat kau menganggukkan kepalamu.

"Tentu saja—" gumanmu pelan. "—tentu saja aku mengingat semua hal pertama tentang kita gege."

Aku tersenyum masih menciumi puncak kepalamu.

"Aku ingin mengulang semuanya, kalau bisa kita berbuat lebih sehingga Mama tidka berpikir untuk menjodohkanku seperti sekarang."

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku menikmati aromamu. Kau kembali teringat.

"Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka."

Kau memang anak baik.

"Siapa pun yang dijodohkan denganmu, perlahan kau akan menemukan kebaikan dirinya dan suatu saat aku akan bertanya padamu apa kebaikannya yang lebih baik dariku?" kueratkan kembali pelukanku yang sedari awal memang telah erat.

Tubuhmu menegang melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap tepat dalam iris milikku.

"Apa itu artinya WuFan ge akan membiarkanku dijodohkan?" tanyamu dengan suara paraumu lagi. "Apa WuFan ge menyuruhku mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Aku terdiam, memikirkan kembali kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibirku. Apa maknanya memang seperti itu?

Aku menggeleng lemah saat matamu kembali menatap sendu padaku.

"Tidak—" aku menarikmu dalam pelukanku lagi.

.

.

"—tidak akan, siapa pun dia pasti tidak akan lebih mencintaimu dari pada diriku."

.

.

Kau tahu itu.

.

.

_**You know me— you know my temper**_

_**I won't play Mr. Nice Guy till the end**_

_**You know me — I'm not going to tell you be well**_

_**I'm going to wish for your unhappines**_

_**.**_

_**Every night I draw you out**_

_**You made me intro a bright light**_

_**So bright**_

_**Shooting trough me like the ray of (light)**_

_**Fly with me**_

_**I'm wanna fly so baby don't cry.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gege, bagaimana jika gege melamarku saja? Gege kan sudah dikenal oleh Mama dan Papa, gege juga selalu baik di hadapan Mama dan Papa."

Suaramu membuatku tersentak.

Melamarmu?

"Hei baby, aku belum merasa baik untuk melamarmu," ujarku menanggapi usulnmu. Bukan aku tidak mau tapi ada satu yang sedari tadi mengganjal dalam otakku.

Aku bisa saja melamarmu saat ini tapi aku tidak yakin jika orang tuamu memandangku adalah lelaki baik-baik. Jika memang begitu kenapa kau dijodohkan dengan orang lain? Bukankah mereka sudah tahu jika kau adalah kekasihku?

"_Waeyo?"_ gumanmu perlahan.

Nada kecewa terdengar dalam satu kata itu.

"Karena—" aku menahan napasku. "—aku tidak yakin jika orang tuamu selalu memandang baik padaku."

Kau membulatkan matamu menatapku sendu lalu tertunduk.

Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Apa aku benar?

"—Mama bilang WuFan ge terlalu cuek padaku."

Satu tonjokan di ulu hatiku.

"Mama bilang WuFan ge tidak akan serius denganku."

Dua tonjokan.

"Mama bilang WuFan ge playboy dan tidak baik untukku."

Tiga tonjokan

"Mama bilang WuFan ge tidak sabaran."

Empat tonjokan telak.

Aku melihat bahumu bergetar.

"Tapi—" kau mencoba menahan isakanmu. "—aku tidak peduli itu, aku hanya merasa bahagia dengan WuFan ge, lagipula selama ini WuFan ge tidak pernah menyakitiku."

Aku membiarkanmu terisak lagi.

"Taozi—" gumanku menangkup kembali wajahnya untuk menatapku. "Jika aku bilang aku akan tetap menjadi diriku seperti ini, aku tidak ingin menjadi lelaki 'baik' seperti harapan Mamamu, aku. Jika aku tetap menjadi orang yang tidak sabaran apa kau akan tetap denganku?"

Kau mengangguk mantap tanpa memikirkan apa pun.

"WuFan ge orang baik, WuFan ge yang membantuku mengerti kasih sayang, WuFan ge tidak sabaran pada orang lain tapi WuFan ge terlalu sabar padaku, Mama saja yang tidak tahu," sahutmu yakin.

Aku tersenyum, sebegitu yakinnya kah dirimu tentang diriku sesempurna dalam benakmu

"— jika memang Mamamu kelak tetap memaksamu untuk perjodohan konyol itu dan aku akan mengatakan dengan lantang jika aku tidak ingin kau bahagia dengan orang lain selain diriku, bagaimana?"

Kau menatapku.

"Itu WuFan ge yang aku kenal. WuFan ge yang akan egois akan diriku, WuFan ge yang tidak ingin berbagi sesuatu yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya. Aku akan bahagia jika WuFan ge melakukan itu, itu artinya WuFan ge mengakui jika aku adalah milik WuFan ge bukan yang lain."

Aku tersentak.

"Aku memang tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun," bisikku.

Semua kalimatmu tentangku sangat benar. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan semua hal yang telah menjadi milikku, termasuk dirimu.

Egois kah?

Memang egois adalah sifat burukku jika menyangkut dirimu dan aku merasa itu manusiawi.

Aku bukan lelaki sempurna sesuai harapan Mamamu, bukan lelaki yang akan berakting baik hingga akhir hanya untuk mempertahankanmu, karena aku akan menahanmu dengan caraku sendiri.

Ku rasakan tanganmu melepaskan simpul dasi yang masih melingkar di leherku sejak tadi. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu melakukan kegiatanmu.

Kau menarik tanganku, aku mengerutkan kening menunggu yang kau lakukan selanjutnya. Kau mengikat kedua pergelangan tanganku.

Kau menatapku serius, tanpa keraguan.

"Biarkan aku meyakinkanmu dan diriku sendiri jika aku milikmu dan kau milikku ge," gumannya tepat di sudut bibirku.

Aku membelalakan mataku.

Aku mengerti maksudmu.

"Hentikan Taozi—" gumanku mencoba menghentikanmu.

Tanganku terikat aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain meletakan tanganku diantara tubuh kita.

Kau membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku dengan jemari-jemari lentikmu.

"Tenang saja WuFan ge, mulai malam ini, dan setiap malam setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu terbang, menikmati semua surga dunia yang aku miliki, biarkan aku menikmati surga dunia yang kau miliki juga," bisikmu sebelum mengecup bibirku.

Aku membiarkanmu, melumat bibirku dan membalasnya perlahan.

Kau memang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa terbang hanya dengan mengecup setiap sudut wajahmu.

Bibirmu masih mengecap semua rasa bibirku, meski bibirku hanya merasakan rasa manis dan sisa jejak rasa asin dari air matamu.

Biarkan aku mengingkari janjiku tentang menikmati makanan penutup dan mengenai leksikon menodai. Asal kau tidak menangis lagi.

Biarkan aku membalas lumatan bibirmu, asal kau tidak menangis lagi.

Jangan menangis lagi, Taozi-Ku.

.

.

.

**Sudah End.**

**.**

**.**

**c.n: **tuh kan, che gak tahan gak ngetik ff.. dasarnya che gak konsisten aja.. tapi che udah bilang kan klo g males ngetik dan ada ide pasti ngepost ff juga :3 /ngeles/

ff galo ini untuk Rarega yang lagi ultah hari ini, ini dek udah jadi.. udah ya che gak punya utang kado untuk dirimu hahahahah... bayarnya pake komen yang sepanjang jalan kenangan ya.. /plaak/

makasih unt semua review father che udah baca semuanya... che mau ngetik analisis lagi mumpung niat X3

kilafea | **NaeAizawa | **Jl Dray | **Mrs Kim siFujoshi | **paradisae Rubra | **Ayolopetyas11 | **baby ziren | **ZiTao 99 | **Ajib4ff | **Jonanda Taw |**rarega18 | **Shin Zi Tao | **Peach panda |**christalice | **meyy-chaan | **putchanC | **Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim | **Il Ji Mae noona | **pure luhan | **Septenyet | ** | **Kopi Luwak | **ChrisAidenicKey | **Time to Argha**

terima kasih... /bow/

maap atas ketidak konsistenan Che, beneran deh che juga pengen hiatus tapi klo ada ide dan gatel ngetik pasrah deh..

maap jg jika ga nyambung itu lagunya ukiss padahal klo che nangkep aslinya mereka putus tapi che kan gak mau KrisTao, putus kemaren sore aja masi sepedaan (?) berdua gitu :3. Namanya juga fiksi jadi maklum semua sesuai keinginan yang nulis heheheh..

jika ingin ada notif main aja di page **Che24, **che slalu ngepost linknya lebih awal sebelum kluar di daftar ffn hehehhe.. /promo terselubung/

semoga suka.

Maukah berbagi opini kalian tentang fiksi ini?

salam,

che24


End file.
